1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body pass-through structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle body pass-through structure for passing an electrical wire through a body panel of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Some vehicles such as trucks and sport utility vehicles often have exterior electrical devices mounted to the roof. For example, fog lights and off road utility lights are common accessories that are added onto light trucks and sport utility vehicles (e.g., see U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0122236. Typically, off road lights are mounted to the front or roof of a vehicle. When electrical devices such as off road lights are mounted to the roof, it is necessary to provide an opening in the roof for an electrical wiring harness to pass through the roof in order to connect the roof mounted electrical devices to the interior electrical system. When such an opening is formed in the vehicle roof, it is necessary to provide a watertight seal between the electrical wiring harness and the opening in the vehicle roof to avoid water from entering the interior cabin of the vehicle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle body pass-through structure that provides a watertight seal between the electrical wiring harness and the opening in the vehicle roof to avoid water from entering the interior cabin of the vehicle. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.